


welcoming

by andersens



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andersens/pseuds/andersens
Summary: The very first time Willy sees Auston Matthews he already knows he’s fucked.





	welcoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [splatticus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splatticus/gifts).



> if you or anyone you know is mentioned in this story please stop reading now. and this is completely a work of fiction. 100% made up. 
> 
> splatticus, i hope you love this. i had a blast writing it.

The very first time Willy sees Auston Matthews he already knows he’s fucked. 

He’s standing around watching media scrums, waiting for his brother and decides to check in on Auston’s to get a sense of the guy. And Auston is just...so completely Willy’s type. The guy is surrounded by the biggest media scrum Willy has ever seen and he just seems so unphased and unimpressed by it. Almost bored. But you can still easily see the guy’s passion and enthusiasm for hockey underneath it all. Especially in the sincere way he talks about how much getting drafted is going to mean to him. 

Plus, he’s hot. He’s absolutely massive, so tall and broad. And his thighs look like he could crush concrete between them. And Willy would very much like to spend some time between them. 

He watches the rest of Auston’s scrum, and then hangs around while the reporters thin out. Then right as it looks like Auston is about to leave Willy approaches him. 

“Hey,” he says. 

“Hey,” Auston replies, his eyes flicking up and down Willy’s body. And Willy isn’t sure if he’s going to recognize him or not, but then he says, “You’re William, right?” 

“Willy, but yeah. I guess you’ve done your homework on your future team.” 

“Well, I don’t know if it’s going to be my team, but I did watch a few of the games from the end of last season and you’re pretty good.”

“Yeah?” 

“I mean I’m not going to sit here and feed your ego. You got drafted, like, eighth overall or some shit. You know you’re good. But yeah.” 

Willy laughs, and Auston grins back at him and then Auston says, “So, what are you doing here anyway?” 

“My brother is getting drafted this year.” 

“Oh, right, Alex,” Auston says. 

“Yeah,” Willy says. 

“Think he’s going to go higher than you?” Auston says. 

“I’d never say this to his face because he’d never let me live it down, but I wouldn’t be surprised if he does. He’s really talented. Gonna be a hell of a player.” 

Auston’s smile softens a little, and then he says, “Cool, well, I gotta go. But I’ll see you around, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Willy says. 

***

The next time he sees Auston is in some random prospect’s hotel room. 

He’s at a party with Alex, sipping slowly on a solo cup of beer when he spots Auston across the room. He’s talking with a couple of people when Willy first notices him, but when those people leave, Willy grabs another cup of beer and heads over to Auston. 

“Hey,” he says, holding out the beer to him, “Thirsty?”

“Thanks, but no. My mom will smell beer on me if I take even just a sip of it. Plus, I don’t really wanna be hungover for the draft tomorrow.” 

“Fair enough,” Willy says. “I bet first overall picks have to go through an obnoxious amount of media with an obnoxious amount of lights.” 

“You’ll have to talk to Laine about that,” Auston says, a grin tugging at his lips like he thinks he’s super clever.

“You know it’s going to be you,” Willy says, rolling his eyes. “The only reason they’re even talking like Laine has a chance in hell at going over you is because they have to lean hard into that bitter rivals narrative just to have something to talk about at this time of the year.” 

“Don’t jinx me,” Auston says. “Won’t you feel horrible if I go second now?” 

Willy rolls his eyes, but at the same time he gets it. No matter how sure you are about something you don’t want to get too set on it incase it doesn’t happen. And that must go double for something like this. Auston doesn’t want to make it so that he’ll be disappointed if he goes second, because objectively that’s still amazing. So Willy doesn’t push it any further, just says, “Hmm, yeah, I guess I will feel pretty bad.” 

“Yeah,” Auston asks. “How bad?” 

Willy laughs and says, “Hmm, bad enough to owe you a favor, I guess.”

“Hmm, I like the sound of that,” Auston says. 

And Willy is pretty sure he’s flirting. So he risks it and says, “I do have some skills that people have been pretty fond of in the past.” 

“I bet you do,” Auston says, and the way he looks him up and down as he says it almost has Willy shivering. 

But then before he has a chance to respond Alex appears at his side. “We need to get back,” he says. “I don’t wanna miss curfew. Gotta make a good impression still.” 

“Yeah, okay,” Willy says. Then he nods at Auston and says, “Well, good luck tomorrow. I’ll see you around.” 

***

The Draft itself starts exactly how everyone expects. Auston’s name is called first overall and Willy watches as his new teammate (assuming Willy can crack the Leaf’s roster again) hugs his family and heads down to the stage. 

And then after that Willy watches with bated breath for the next few picks wondering when his brothers name will come and hoping it won’t be too much longer. 

When the Sabres take the stage for the eighth pick and Willy finally hears Alex’s name he almost feels more excited than he had at his own draft. And the sense of pride he feels as he hugs his brother is nearly overwhelming. 

And then as he watches him tug on a Sabres jersey and thinks about how close Buffalo and Toronto are he decides this really couldn’t have gone much better. 

He watches the rest of the first round in a bit of a haze and then heads backstage to find his brother. 

But it’s surprisingly Auston that he finds first. He’s surrounded by people at first, all of them barking at him about places he needs to go and things he needs to do. But eventually they seem to sense how overwhelmed he is and they thin out giving him a second to breathe. That’s when Willy approaches. “Congrats on first overall,” he says. 

“Yeah, I guess you don’t owe me a favor afterall,” Auston says.

“Yeah, it’s too bad. I was almost looking forward to it,” Willy says. 

“Hmm, well how about you just give me a nice warm welcome to the team then. Just out of the kindness of your heart”

He’s smirking as he says it, in a way that is absolutely not up for interpretation. And Willy tries not to hook up with teammates but there’s no guarantee he’s even going to make the Leafs this season. And when is he going to get the chance to hook up with a super hot first overall draft pick again. So he shrugs and says, “What’s your room number?” 

The corner of Auston’s mouth lift up just slightly like he’s trying not to smile and he says “352, I’ll see you in a few hours, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Willy says, and then he turns around and walks away. 

***

When Willy knocks on the door to room 352 later he’s greeted by the sight of Auston, his suit jacket off and his shirt mostly unbuttoned and fingers flying over his phone screen. 

Willy walks in and deadbolts the door behind him in case Auston’s roommate comes back before they’re done. And then follows Auston as he crosses the room, back over toward the bed, eyes locked on his phone the entire time. 

“Sorry, sorry my phone has been going crazy all night,” Auston says. 

“I’m sure it has, but you should forget about it for a while,” Willy says, taking it out of his hands and placing it facedown on the table. 

“Yeah?” Auston asks. “You gonna make it worth my while?” 

Willy doesn’t reply, just gets his hands on the buttons of Auston’s shirt and gets to work on unbuttoning the last few. 

Auston tilts his head forward, like he’s looking for a kiss, and Willy smirks up at him and says, “Patience, please.” 

Auston rolls his eyes, but doesn’t push, just drops his eyes down to Willy’s hands and watches as Willy gets his shirt unbuttoned. 

Willy tugs it out of his suit pants and pushes it off his shoulders and then gets his undershirt tugged out and then up over his head. 

He takes a moment then just to take Auston in. The deep V cut above his waist and the definition of his chest. “Like what you see?” Auston says. 

Willy shrugs, “It’ll do,” he says. Then he ducks his head. He lets his teeth scrape lightly down Auston’s neck, revelling in the way it makes Auston shiver slightly. Then he bites down over Auston’s chest, sucking a mark to the surface of his skin. 

“Come on,” Auston says, tugging at Willy’s shirt. “Wanna see you too.” 

Willy pulls away, smirking slightly, and slowly starts unbuttoning his own shirt. 

His hands are trembling just slightly but he manages to get his shirt undone and take it off along with his undershirt. 

“Take your pants off,” he says to Auston, and he gets started on his own at the same time. He toes his socks and shoes off. Then works on getting his belt off before undoing his pants and shoving them down and stepping out of them along with his underwear. 

And then he’s naked. He looks over at Auston and finds him in the same state and says, “Okay, on the bed now.” 

Auston obeys, climbing up on it and then spreading his legs out a little like he’s trying to look better for Willy. He doesn’t even have to do anything though. He’s incredibly hot no matter what, with his huge thighs and his pretty brown eyes but Willy isn’t about to tell him that and feed his ego. 

He does let his eyes rove over him, but just for a moment and then he climbs up onto the bed and on top of Auston, straddling his waist. 

Auston’s propped up on his elbows, watching what Willy’s going to do. And when his eyes drop to Willy’s lips Willy can’t really bear to hold off any longer. He leans forward, his hands settling on Auston’s shoulders and kisses him, slow and deep. 

Auston grins into it, moaning slightly and Willy deepens it letting his tongue slip into Auston’s mouth. 

He can feel Auston chubbing up against his ass and he decides it’s probably time to get a move on. So, he pulls off of him and scrapes his teeth down Auston’s jaw and onto his neck instead. He bites down onto his shoulder when he gets there, sucking briefly to pull a mark to the surface and then starts pressing kisses down Auston’s chest and onto his stomach. 

He lays down between Auston’s legs next, and tilts his head so he can bite into Auston’s thigh. He sucks another mark there while Auston lets out a quiet moan. Then he turns his head back so he can look up at Auston. 

Auston’s grinning down at him, looking too smug for Willy’s liking so he gets his hand on Auston’s dick, hoping to distract him. He grips him pretty loosely, moving his hand up and down a few times just to get him harder. 

Auston bites at his lip and tilts his head back and Willy slips his hand back down to the base of Auston’s dick. Then he ducks his head down and gets his mouth around the tip of Auston’s dick, sucking lightly. 

He bobs his head, taking more of Auston’s length into his mouth and relishing in the way it makes Auston groan. Auston tangles his hands in Willy’s hair. And Willy moans around Auston’s dick to show his approval of that. 

He keeps bobbing his head, building up to a steady rhythm and Auston keeps moaning and making little aborted movements of his hips like he wants to thrust up into Willy’s mouth and then remembers he shouldn’t at the last moment. 

Willy just keeps up what he’s doing, since it seems to be working, and just as his jaw starts getting sore Auston thankfully comes. Willy swallows it down and then presses a couple of quick kisses to Auston’s thighs. 

Then, Willy moves so that he’s straddling Auston’s waist and gets his hand on his own dick, jerking himself tight and fast a few times. But then Auston swats his hands away, saying, “Here let me,” and Willy isn’t about to argue with that. He drops his hands down to Auston’s chest, groaning when Auston gets his hand around him instead. 

Auston’s hands are rough but with Willy’s precome easing the slide, it’s okay, and Auston’s grip is perfect. He keeps jerking Willy quick and steady and Willy leans down to kiss him. Auston moans and licks into Willy’s mouth tasting himself, and Willy grins into the kiss. He loves it when guys do that. 

It doesn’t take Willy too long to get off after that. Just a few more minutes of Auston’s hand moving over him and he comes, spurting over Auston’s stomach. 

“So,” Willy says then, flopping down next to Auston on the bed, “Welcome to the team.” 

Auston snorts out a laugh and says, “I’m guessing that’ll be the best welcome I get.” 

Willy laughs too and then says, “Okay, I should probably go before my family starts to wonder where I’m at.”

“Yeah,” Auston says. “That makes sense.” 

He looks a little sad while he says it, like he’s afraid of where they stand now. And Willy doesn’t really know where they stand either but he knows he doesn’t want Auston to look like that. So he leans over, presses a kiss to Auston’s lips and says, “Let’s exchange numbers, yeah? Get to know each other better.”

“Okay, yeah,” Auston says, his frown turning into a small smile instead. And Willy climbs off the bed and picks Auston’s phone up, sending himself a message that says, “Hey.”

And then digging his own phone out of his pocket where his pants are still on the floor, he sends a text back to Auston that says, “Welcome to the team ;)” 

**Author's Note:**

> i'll add my twitter here after reveals
> 
> I originally wanted to make this longer but every time I tried to make it longer it kept starting to fall apart and I do like this ending as it is. But I do want everyone reading this to know that in my mind they very much end up dating after this. That's why it was important to me to have that hopeful bit at the ending where they talk about getting to know each other better. I didn't want to leave it feeling like a one off hook up.


End file.
